Disini Untukmu
by bakanoapit
Summary: Masih di sini menunggumu, menanti dirimu kembali... untukku. Kind of song-fic. NS. SN. Naruto-centric. Naruto tidak akan beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia akan menunggu — entah sampai kapan — Sasuke kembali. RnR, eh?


**Naruto**

**Title:** Disini Untukmu**  
>Pairing:<strong> Naruto/Sasuke, hint of Shikamaru/Temari and Kakashi/Sakura**  
>Word Count: <strong>2k+ (oneshoot)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Lagu mellow super-keren 'Disini Untukmu' ini kepunyaannya Ungu. I own nothing but this fic, obviously.

**Summary:** Masih di sini menantimu, berharap kau akan memikirkanku. Masih di sini menunggumu, menanti dirimu kembali... untukku (Ungu, Disini Untukmu). Kind of song-fic. NS. SN. Naruto-centric. Naruto tidak akan beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia akan menunggu—entah sampai kapan—Sasuke kembali. RnR, ne?

**Warning:** typo(s), OOC-ness(?), alur maju-mudur, galau!Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** song-fic (lagi). Lagunya Ungu... _ah_. Begitu keputer, langsung tereak dalem hati 'Ini nih theme-song-nya Naruto ama Sasuke! Ini nih!'. Haghaghag. Kalo lagi denger lagu mellow tentang seseorang yang ninggalin pacarnya, bawaannya berasa pingin bikin NaruSasu mulu deh. Gawat saya ini x9

* * *

><p><strong>Disini Untukmu<strong>

* * *

><p>Ini malam ke tujuh ratus lima puluh delapan.<p>

Malam ke—lebih dari dua tahun sejak kepergian Sasuke.

Naruto tidak hanya menghitung harinya. Tidak sekedar menghitung malam dan siangnya. Dia menghitung tiap jam yang berlalu. Tiap menit yang terlewat. Tiap detik yang hilang tanpa Sasuke. Naruto menghitung sampai di mili-sekon hembusan napasnya. Dan dia menghitung. Cowok pirang itu menghitung berapa lama lagi Uchiha Sasuke akan kembali ke Konoha.

Kembali padanya.

* * *

><p><em>Seandainya kau tahu betapa ku sangat inginkan dirimu<em>_,  
>Seandainya kau tahu apa yang ada di dalam isi hatiku,<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto menghela napas panjang.<p>

Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan, dia mencatat dalam hati.

Lima tahun yang lalu, saat dirinya pertama kali diperkenalkan sebagai satu tim dengan si jenius Sasuke, yang ada di pikiran Naruto adalah cara untuk mengalahkannya. Cara untuk membuat Uchiha itu mengakui bahwa dirinya lebih hebat dibandingnya. Tiga tahun berlalu dengan cemoohan, dengan sindiran, dan dengan perkelahian yang tak henti. Naruto terlalu keras kepala untuk mengalah. Dan harga diri Sasuke terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui.

Dua tahun tanpa cowok raven itu, Naruto mulai berpikir.

Bahwa tidak, dia tidak membenci Sasuke.

List pertama yang ada dalam daftar apa-yang-harus-Uzumaki-Naruto-lakukan adalah membunuh Orochimaru. Pria ular itu yang telah merampas Sasuke dari sisinya. Oke, Sasuke menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, makhluk berlidah panjang itulah sumber dari segalanya. Naruto akan memburunya, memaksanya mengembalikan Sasuke, dan membunuhnya dengan cara terkejam yang dia bisa.

Orochimaru tewas. Tapi tidak di tangan Naruto.

Daftar pertama tercoret. Berita bahwa Sasuke telah membunuh Orochimaru sampai di telinga Naruto, bahkan sebelum cowok pirang itu sempat melakukan apapun. Tujuannya kemudian berganti. Dia akan mencari Uchiha Itachi—orang yang Naruto tahu paling diobsesikan oleh Sasuke.

Kalau Naruto bisa menemukan Itachi sebelum Sasuke menemukannya, dia akan memastikan diri untuk bertemu Sasuke saat itu. Bertemu dengannya, dan membawanya kembali ke Konoha.

Sayang, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu berhasil membalaskan dendamnya pada Itachi.

Naruto berteriak keras dari ujung teratas Batu Pahatan Memorial saat itu. Dia baru selangkah maju, Sasuke sudah berlari mendahuluinya. Selalu seperti itu. Tapi Naruto tidak menyerah—tentu saja. Menyerah bukan jalan ninja-nya.

Sasaran Sasuke selanjutnya dirumorkan adalah Danzo. Bapak tua bekas kepala Anbu itu sekarang menjabat sebagai Hokage. Naruto membuat catatan pengingat besar di otaknya. Kali itu, dia memastikan bahwa Sasuke akan berada dalam dekapannya.

Dia akan mengambil kembali Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em>Akankah bisa ku nyatakan rasa cinta dalam hatiku<em>_,  
>Dan akankah bisa ku nyatakan bahwa kaulah yang terindah untukku,<em>

* * *

><p>Napas Naruto terhenti.<p>

Cowok raven itu lepas di depan matanya.

Setelah semua yang sudah dia lakukan. Setelah semua penantiannya berakhir. Setelah semua—_hell_. Sasuke Uchiha menolaknya. Dia sudah merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Menelan mentah-mentah semua harga dirinya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke. Dan cowok raven itu dengan mudah menampiknya.

Mata gelapnya yang dingin tidak berbohong saat Uchiha terakhir itu mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa dia tidak akan kembali. Bahwa dia akan menghancurkan Kohona sebagai pembalasan dendamnya atas Itachi.

Kalau bukan karena fakta bahwa dia bisa mengerti apa yang sedang dihadapi oleh Sasuke, butiran air matanya sudah jatuh sedari tadi. Naruto tahu. Dia mungkin tidak paham, tapi cowok pirang itu _tahu_. Dia sudah bersama Sasuke sejak kotak paling awal. Dia tahu bagaimana besar dendamnya pada Itachi. Dia tahu kesakitannya, kerapuhannnya, dan kekuatannya. Naruto tahu cerita setelahnya—terbongkarnya cerita tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke.

Dia tahu.

Naruto hanya tidak tahu apakah Sasuke tahu bahwa dia tahu.

Seandainya cowok raven itu mau sedikit saja membuka hatinya. Mau membiarkan Naruto masuk barang sejenak... well, dia akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

_Semua_ yang sebenarnya.

Tentang keinginan Naruto untuk bisa membawanya kembali ke Konoha. Tentang fakta bahwa hanya cowok Uchiha itu yang ada dalam otaknya selama ini. Tentang bagaimana Naruto selalu berdiri di ujung atap gedung kantor Hokage tiap dan membiarkan dirinya menangis di sana.

Bahwa dia merindukan Sasuke. Dia menginginkannya kembali. Dia ingin memeluknya. Dia ingin membenamkan wajahnya di tenguk Sasuke dan membiarkan aroma vanilla memenuhi indra penciumannya.

Bahwa dia menginginkan Sasuke. Lebih dari apapun.

Hell. Naruto tidak bisa berhenti memandang Hinata tanpa memikirkan bahwa cowok dalam pikirannya jauh-jauh-_jauh_ lebih cantik dibanding gadis Hyuuga itu. Dia tidak bisa berada di dekat Sai tanpa melihatnya seperti saat dia melihat Sasuke—dan itu berarti dia mati-matian meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa cowok itu adalah _Sai_ dan bukan _Sasuke_ dan sebisa mungkin menahan alam bawah sadarnya membuat imajinasi liar dengan tubuh—uhuk—_seksi_—uhuk—Sai tapi berwajah Sasuke.

Naruto bahkan tidak bisa lagi mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai Sakura. Tidak ketika semua neuron dalam tubuhnya meneriakkan nama Sasuke. Sasuke. _Sasuke_.

Dan saat semua tidak bisa terbendung lagi oleh Naruto, cowok pirang itu akan berlari ke atap kantor Hokage. Membiarkan kesakitannya tentang Sasuke berangsur menghilang bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tetesan air mata.

* * *

><p><em>Masih di sini menantimu<em>_, berharap kau akan memikirkanku,_

* * *

><p>"Hei," Sakura pernah sekali memergokinya berdiri di depan gerbang Konoha. Cewek berambut pink itu memberinya satu senyuman lebar—yang membuat Naruto mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum juga, "Masih menunggunya, Naruto?"<p>

Pertanyaan yang sama yang sudah dua tahun ini memenuhi benak Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya."

Mata hijau Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Naruto, jauh ke dalam hutan di seberang sana. Rambut pink-nya bergerak bergelung mengikuti arah tiupan angin. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa saat kemudian. Hanya berdiri di samping Naruto dan membiarkan pikiran mereka berdua menerawang ke satu subjek yang sama.

Naruto lah yang kemudian memecah keheningan senja itu.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu, apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang?"

Ujung bibir Sakura terangkat sedikit saat kunoichi medis itu mendecak, "Sasuke-kun, ya? Kalau bukan sedang berlatih, mungkin sekarang sedang memikirkan rencananya matang-matang. Dia mungkin masih belum berubah."

Jenius Uchiha. Tipikal.

Naruto mengulum senyumnya.

Dia tidak bisa berhenti bertanya dalam hati apakah mungkin—di sela semua yang dikerjakan Uchiha terakhir itu—Sasuke melakukan apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto sekarang. Memikirkannya dari kejauhan. Membayangkan bagaimana rupa cowok di seberang itu. Menebak apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat itu.

Naruto mengerjap saat mendapati gumpalan pink berada tepat di depan matanya. Sakura memberinya satu cengiran kecil, "Berhenti membuat wajah orang putus cinta begitu, deh, Naruto."

"Huh?"

"Percaya padaku, Sasuke pasti juga sedang berpikir tentangmu," cewek itu mengatakannya seolah dia mendengar pemikiran Naruto barusan, "Kau boleh anggap aku pengganggu atau apa. Tapi aku sudah bersama denganmu dan Sasuke selama lebih dari lima tahun dan aku tahu pasti apa yang masing-masing kalian pikirkan. Jadi kali ini percayai ucapanku..."

Mata hijau Sakura mendatapnya dalam. Cewek itu hanya berkata pelan—separo berbisik. Tapi suaranya terdengar menggema di telinga Naruto.

"... dia pasti juga sedang memikirkanmu."

* * *

><p><em>Masih di sini menunggumu<em>_, menanti jawaban atas cintaku,_

* * *

><p>Malam ke tujuh ratus lima puluh sembilan.<p>

Dan Naruto berada di tempat tidurnya, di kamar apartemennya.

Cowok pirang itu bersandar pada tembok, memandangi foto berpigura yang berada di meja dua meter dari tempatnya duduk. Satu-satunya fotonya dan Sasuke—selain foto tim tujuh. Naruto membiarkan decakan terlepas dari bibir tipisnya.

Sinar keperakan bulan menerobos masuk lewat celah ventilasi jendela kamarnya, membuat dia masih bisa melihat foto itu dengan jelas meskipun dalam keremangan malam.

Sasuke menatap ke kamera dengan sorot mata siap membunuh entah siapa yang menekan tombol kamera itu. Naruto sendiri tersenyum lebar di foto. Satu tangannya membentuk lambang 'peace' sementara satu tangannya lagi melingkar di pundak ramping Sasuke. Pipi mereka menempel. Sejujurnya, Naruto juga tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke tidak langsung merobek foto itu begitu Kakashi menunjukkannya pada mereka. Tapi saat memikirkannya kembali, cowok pirang itu ingat dia sempat menangkap sepintas rona merah muda di wajah Sasuke saat melihat lembaran foto itu.

Naruto melepas napas panjangnya. Wajah Sasuke saat itu. Setelah semua yang sudah—dan sedang—terjadi, Naruto tidak bisa berhenti untuk ingin melihat lagi dan lagi wajah cowok yang telah merampas hatinya itu.

Oh, ya.

Pemikiran Naruto selama ini membawa ke satu kesimpulan pasti. Bahwa separo dirinya ikut lenyap bersama dengan perginya Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa menjadi dia yang dulu. Tidak selama Sasuke belum kembali.

"Mungkinkah kau... _holy_!" mata sipit Kiba melebar saat Naruto menceritakannya pagi tadi di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Naruto separo berharap bisa mendapat pencerahan dengan mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan pada Kiba, tapi cowok penyuka anjing itu menutup mulutnya dengan cepat sebelum ucapannya selesai.

Naruto menaikkan satu alis, "Mungkinkah aku apa?"

Kawan bertato di depannya menggeleng. Masih dengan mata membulat. Masih dengan mulut tertutup.

"Aku sudah dikatai monster sejak kecil. Dikatai bodoh. Idiot. Ejekan segala rupa," Naruto berdecak, "Yang bakal kau katakan tidak akan terdengar lebih buruk dari semua itu. Mungkinkan aku apa?"

"Uh."

"Yep?"

"Kau... apa kau masih menyukai Sakura?"

Oke. Kali ini dua alis Naruto terangkat, "Hah? Dan pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Jawab saja, Naruto," Kiba mengatakannya cepat, "Apa kau masih menyukai Sakura? Siapa yang ada dalam mimpi basahmu selama ini? Apa kau... apa saat melihat Sai kau merasa ada yang aneh? Pikirkan baik-baik. Karena saat ini kedengarannya kau—_err_."

Mata biru Naruto melebar sekilas. Tatapannya terarah pada Kiba, tapi pikiranya berada di tempat lain. Tidak, dia tidak yakin dia masih menyukai Sakura.

_Rambut hitam pendek bermodel pantat ayam_, Naruto membuka rol ingatannya kembali. Semua mimpinya selama ini berkutat pada sosok dengan kulit putih susu dan rambut gelap dan bibir merah dan... _oh_. Dan Naruto berani bertaruh bahwa tokoh utama mimpinya itu adalah seorang cowok. Cowok yang mirip sekali dengan Sai, tapi bukan dia.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku salah. Tapi dari ceritamu barusan, kedengarannya kau..." suara Kiba menarik Naruto kembali ke pembicaraan awal mereka, "Ehem. Kedengarannya kau suka pada Sasuke—dan jangan mengelak dengan bilang kau menyukainya karena kau menganggapnya sahabat dekatmu," cowok bertaring itu buru-buru menambahi begitu Naruto membuka mulut untuk menyela, "Suka dalam arti _suka_, Naruto. Kau menginginkannya. Kau mau melakukan apa saja untuknya. Kau memimpikannya dalam tidurmu. Dan hanya ada dia dalam pikiranmu. Kau menyukainya."

Naruto tidak bisa memutuskan secara sepihak bahwa sobatnya itu salah. Karena memang persis seperti itulah yang dirasakan Naruto.

"Tidak—kau _lebih_ dari menyukainya," pembicaraan mereka kembali berlanjut. Kiba mengerutkan kening, mencari kata yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, "Kau _mencintainya_, Naruto."

* * *

><p><em>Masih di sini menantimu<em>_, berharap cinta kita kan bersatu,_

* * *

><p>"Aku salah, ya?"<p>

Sai menghentikan goresan kuasnya, menengok ke arah Naruto, "Ya?"

Mereka ada di kamar Sai siang itu. Setelah selesai mengerjakan misi berama dengan tim Yamato. Naruto sedang enggan pulang kembali ke apartemennya dan dia juga tidak punya uang untuk berada di Ichiraku. Jadi disinilah dia berada—pada akhirnya. Di antara tumpukan kertas bergambar Sai, di kamar cowok berambut gelap itu.

Cowok pirang itu menghela napas panjang. Satu tangannya memegang gambaran petir dan di tangan lain terdapat tulisan kanji 'angin'—dia sempat mencorat-coret beberapa kertas perkamen milik Sai dengan kuas yang tergeletak di sampingnya saat cowok tanpa emosi itu sibuk menyelesaikan lukisannya sendiri, "Petir dan angin. Kupikir awalnya mereka ada hubungannya, tapi sepertinya aku salah."

Sai mengerutkan kening, "Aku masih belum menangkap maksudmu, Naruto."

"Tipe chakra-ku dan chakra Sasuke."

"Angin dan petir?"

"Kau tahu, aku tipe angin dan Sasuke tipe petir. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali, kan? Angin dan petir bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa satu yang lain. Mereka tidak butuh untuk berhubungan," Naruto mengambil kertas lain yang paling dekat dengannya, membuat gambar api di sana, "Lain kalau misalnya angin dengan api. Angin bisa membantunya lebih kuat. Tapi angin juga bisa melemahkannya. Mau tidak mau, api harus mengakui kalau dia sangat bergantung dengan angin."

Sai melihat sesuatu yang aneh terbersit di mata biru Naruto saat mengatakannya, tapi dia tidak tahu apa. Mungkin dia harus membaca buku tentang kepribadian manusia lebih banyak lagi, catatnya. Atau berguru dengan Ino dan Sakura.

"Menyenangkan, eh? Tahu kalau ada orang lain yang bergantung dengan kekuatanmu," cowok pirang itu melanjutkan.

Sai mengedip beberapa kali, "Naruto?" panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu kalau Sasuke punya dua tipe chakra, kan? Dia petir, ya. Tapi dia juga api. Yamato-sensei pernah mengatakannya," Sai menangkap kerutan di kening Naruto dan tahu kalau cowok pirang itu tidak tahu. Dia melempar satu dari sekian banyak senyumannya, "Bagus, kan. Kau tipe angin dan dia tipe api. Sekarang kau tahu, Sasuke bergantung padamu."

Naruto tidak membalasnya. Mata biru bening itu terarah padanya, tapi Sai tidak bisa menangkap arti pandangan cowok pirang itu. Melakukan satu-satunya hal yang dia bisa lakukan di saat seperti itu, Sai memberinya senyuman lebar.

"Kau dan Sasuke berhubungan, kau tahu. Meskipun sekarang dia berada entah di mana dan kau masih berada di sini menunggunya. Karena kau angin dan dia api dan dia membutuhkanmu kalau dia ingin menjadi lebih kuat dan kau juga membutuhkannya."

Balasan senyum dari Naruto membuat Sai yakin kalau dia mengatakan hal yang benar.

* * *

><p><em>Masih di sini menunggumu<em>_, menanti dirimu kembali untukku,_

* * *

><p>Paling tidak, sekarang Naruto mengerti.<p>

Kadang dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Shikamaru selalu menyerobot misi yang ada hubungannya dengan Suna dengan cepat, sementara cowok jenius itu selalu malas-malasan kalau sudah berurusan dengan misi lainnya. Naruto bisa mengerti sekarang. Atau kenapa Sakura tidak berhenti memandangi gerbang Konoha tiap kali Kakashi-sensei pergi mengerjakan misi. Kunoichi pink itu jelas sedang menunggu kepulangannya.

Naruto mengerti.

Dia hanya tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus berbeda dengan mereka.

Temari menunggu Shikamaru di negara seberang sana. Sakura menunggu Kakashi-sensei dari balik jendela apartemennya. Tapi mereka tahu kalau orang yang ditunggu pasti akan kembali. Dan Naruto tidak. Cowok pirang itu menunggu dalam kegelapan. Dia tidak tahu apakah Sasuke akan kembali. Dia tidak tahu apakah Sasuke tahu kalau dia menunggunya kembali.

Naruto mengejarnya, Sasuke menjauh. Kali ini Naruto memilih untuk diam dan menunggunya. Dia tidak mau melepas Sasuke, tentu saja. Kalau dia punya semua waktu yang dia butuhkan, Naruto akan dengan senang hati menyambangi semua pelosok dunia ninja hanya untuk mencari Sasuke. Kalau bukan karena dia punya teman-teman yang menahannya di Konoha, Naruto akan langsung melompat ke arah Sasuke tanpa peduli apa dia akan terbunuh di tangan Uchiha itu.

Naruto tidak menyerah. Dia hanya lelah.

Permainan kucing-kucingan mereka tidak akan berakhir sampai salah satu di antaranya tertangkap atau keluar dari lingkaran permainan itu. Dan opsi kedua lah yang ditarik oleh Naruto. Dia tidak lagi mengikuti permainan Sasuke. Dia membuat permainannya sendiri.

Naruto menunggu.

* * *

><p><em>Masih di sini<em>_._

* * *

><p>Sebelum Sasuke kembali—sebelum dia bisa mendapatkan Sasuke kembali, dia masih akan terus berada di Konoha. Dia masih akan terus menunggunya. Dan dia masih akan terus percaya bahwa Sasuke akan kembali padanya. Entah kapan di suatu saat nanti.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>owari<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh. Hell. Apa yang sudah saya tulis? Kenapa si Naruto jadi kelam dan hambar (dan keluar dari karakter aslinya) begitu... orz<p>

Pfft. RnR-nya aja deh? xD


End file.
